1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the measurement of a distance between specific locations and surface distances on a spherical object, in particular, a bowling ball. The present invention is designed such that an accurate measurement of a curved surface can be made without the inconsistencies of straight rule measurement of spheres. The results of the application of the present invention will be a more comfortable fit for the bowler since a new ball can have the exact finger spacing as the bowler's old ball.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Heretofore, there have been various means for measuring distances along arcuate surfaces.
The primary method of measuring arcuate surfaces comprises utilizing a flexible measuring device, such as a tape measure. This means of measuring such a surface has many shortcomings when attempting to locate an exact position on a ball for a finger hole or plug.
It is extremely difficult to employ a stiff measuring device, generally known as a ruler, for measurements along arcuate surfaces.
The present invention provides a curved member with arcuate measurements thereon, and a means for adjustably measuring the location for finger holes and plugs.